1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a communication apparatus which supports two different communication schemes and, for example, a communication apparatus having a wireless communication interface and HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital devices equipped with HDMI, such as a TV, DVD player, and DVD recorder, are becoming popular. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-22560 discloses a wireless communication technique for a CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) message defined by the HDMI standard.
That is, the recent digital devices have a variety of communication schemes. A digital device can communicate with a partner device by a cable via HDMI and with another partner device via wireless communication. The advent of such digital devices supporting two different communication schemes has brought various possible connection forms of digital devices.
For example, a first device is connected to a second device via HDMI. The second device is connected to a third device via wireless communication. The third device is connected to fourth and fifth devices via HDMI.
In this connection form, however, it is difficult to appropriately assign addresses for the communication scheme via HDMI. This is because the connection form includes wireless communication which is based on a communication scheme different from that via HDMI.